A Light to my Darkness
by TheStrangeClaireBean
Summary: Christmas has always been a lonely time for Adrien ever since Emilie's disappearance. When his father went on an unexpected business trip, Adrien decided to go out on his own. With a bit of luck, he ends up crashing on a familiar balcony, heartbroken. ill things stay platonic between Marinette and Chat Noir? Two-Shot, MariChat, Co-written by CanaryBug
1. Chapter 1

**CanaryBug: Ayo readers! Claire and I have decided to take advantage of our non-existent social life and come up with a little Christmas story for you guys! Before you ask: No, we have not abandoned "The Lady Who Texted a Chat", we are in fact working on it… very,** _ **very**_ **, slowly.**

 **Claire: *Mumbles* I kinda have a social life….**

 **Claire:We're getting around to it. This holiday and exam season has just hit us pretty hard. I personally just had a family friend and her son move into my home and sleep has been a rarity with a 15 month old in the next room. BUT FEAR NOT! We have not forgotten about all of you and your obsession with our writing. This are just a bit chaotic.**

 **CanaryBug: A social life? I see… quite concerning… But jokes aside, we have no intention of stopping, so why don't we add another problem on our plate by promising a fluffy two-shot!**

 **Claire: We will do our best to get the second installment to you by New Years.**

 **CanaryBug: And when we say we'll do our best, that means nothing is guaranteed** _ **– I'm not helping, am I?**_ **Oh well, Mari Chat-mas!**

 **Claire: Anyways… Without further ado, I bring to you!**

 **A Light to my Darkness.**

 **Adrien's POV**

I wake to the usual sound of Nathalie knocking on my door.

I groan in frustration.

 _Can't a cat get any sleep around here? I just wanted a nap._

I roll out of bed and slip a robe over my freezing body.

"Yeah, Nathalie? What is it?" I huff, opening the door.

"You father asked me to inform you he will be on a business trip until the third of January. I will be working in my office if you need anything and the kitchen staff have prepared you usual fruit plate for dinner."

I nod in thanks. "If it's not too much to ask, do you mind asking if I could have a piece of Camembert along with my dinner?"

Nathalie sighs, most likely confused at my request. Though, she should get used to it since I have apparently been growing fond of the cheese. "I'll alert the chefs right away."

Before she could leave, I say, "Nathalie, one more thing." She turns to me and I smile, "Merry Christmas."

She nods and smiles back at me, before once again leaving me in my solidarity. Closing my door, I turn to the computer monitor and gaze longingly of the picture of me and my mom. I smile sadly. Today would be the second Christmas without her.

I sigh and make my way to the formal dining room and take a seat at the long table that's only ever used by my father and me.

I stare down at the minimalist fruit plate before me. Half a grapefruit and a small hunk of cheese stares back at me.

"You can come out, Plagg…" I mumble, sitting back in my chair and glaring at the bitter fruit.

Plagg zips past me and over to the cheese.

"I swear Kid, most days they feed you less than me."

Tears prick my eyes when I realize it's Christmas Eve and I'm completely alone. I look around me at the perpetually gray mansion with not a single decoration in sight; even less than last year.

"I can't stay here, Plagg. It's too depressing."

Plagg looks up at me, and for a moment I think he really understands why. Plagg quickly breaks eye contact and nods.

"I suppose some fresh air would be nice, wouldn't it?" He agrees.

I nod and head up to my room to transform, leaving my food untouched. I slip out into the quickly falling night.

I'm not really sure where I'm headed. I decide before I even leave that I won't bother Ladybug. I could never burden her with my troubles on Christmas Eve.

I race past the Parisian rooftops but the cold, hunger, and exhaustion begins to sink in.

My breathing becomes labored, and my vision fades as I collapse onto a balcony.

 **Marinette's POV**

I nearly have a heart attack when something crashes onto my balcony.

"Is everything okay, Marinette?!" Maman hollars from her room downstairs.

"Yeah! I just tripped! Go to sleep Maman, I'm just fine!"

"Okay, sweetheart! G'night!"

I sigh, before slipping a blanket over my shoulders and silently open the hatch to the balcony.

When I make it up the first couple of steps, I peer out into the darkness.

On the far side of the balcony, a dark figure lays on the ground next to a shattered pot. I gasp, when I notice a familiar black mask and a mess of blond hair shrouding much of his eyes.

Chat Noir was on my balcony.

"Chat?" I mumble, moving strands of his hair from his face to see if he was conscious–he wasn't.

I begin to panic, wondering what happened. What if there was an akuma attack that I didn't know about? What if he got hurt because I wasn't there to help him?

A pained groan escapes Chat's lips and I decide to save the burning questions for when he wakes up. Kneeling, I wrap his arm around my shoulders as I try to guide him down the hatch, onto my bed. Once I release my grip, Chat Noir slumps onto my pink bed as I watch him in concern. Grabbing a blanket from my chaise, I tenderly place it on top of him. This was not how today was supposed to go.

I glance at my open drawer, which held a green gift wrapped in paper. I was supposed to give it to Chat on Christmas day. Climbing down, I open the drawer, grab the present and climb back up, gift in tow. I gently place it next to his resting body, wanting to do more.

Opening the acacia hatch, I climb downstair to our kitchen where I quietly grab a bowl and pour some leftover soup from today's dinner. Hopefully, this would suffice. Before I could climb back to my room, my Papa sees me and asks, "Marinette? What are you doing with a bowl of soup?"

"Ha ha, oh nothing! Well, not nothing–it's just I was working–completely alone- when I decided to get hungry. Not that, I decided and told my body I needed food but I'm just a growing girl and…" he looks at me, concerned. "Don't worry, I'll wash the bowl when I'm done."

As I open the hatch to my room and begin to carry the soup to Chat, I notice he was already sitting up and stroking the wrapping paper he had yet to tear.

"Are you feeling okay?" I ask, placing the soup to the side.

He nods. "Sorry, collapsing onto your balcony wasn't how I planned to spend Christmas Eve."

"It's fine. What were you doing out there anyway? Was there an akuma attack?"

Chat shakes his head. "No, I just needed to clear my head."

"Won't your family notice you're gone?" I ask.

Chat stares down at the present. "Nobody's home, Princess. I-I'm alone…"

My heart misses a beat. Despite my better–more respectful–judgement, my curiosity takes over. "W-What about your parents?"

"My father left on business and my mother, She's not here anymore..."

I immediately bite my tongue. Desperate to change the subject, I glance at the gift in Chat's hands as I smile weakly. "I was gonna try and give it to you on Christmas, but I guess I can give it to you now. Merry Christmas, Chaton."

He beams with gratitude. "Thanks, Princess." Unwrapping the present–careful not to destroy the wrapping paper–he grins when he sees a black beanie, with loose pieces of fabric on top for his cat ears to wrap around. Immediately putting it on his head, he grins when his pre-made cat ears are wrapped cozily by the fabric. Although a little loose in some places, the hat fits him like a glove.

Still smiling, Chat Noir hugs me. "Thank you, Marinette! This is the best Christmas gift ever!"

A low growl startles me and when I pull away Chat stares at me with a bright blush.

"S-Sorry about that." He rubs the back of his neck nervously.

I smile and set the bowl of hearty soup in his lap.

"Are you sure?" He asks hesitating as he stares at the small bowl of soup. "I mean that smells really good but that's a lot to eat."

"Are you," I stammer. "Are you serious? I eat a bowl of soup as an appetizer!"

"Well, it's just that where I live I sort of diet…" his voice trails off, signaling Chat eats less than he likes.

I stand up. "Well not today! Stay here." I order as I climb down the hatch. Grabbing two large thermoses, I make hot chocolate, which I bring it up a surprised Chat.

"You are going to eat like you've never eaten before!" I declare triumphantly as Chat Noir begins to devour the soup.

 **Chat Noir's POV**

A while later, Marinette and I are cuddling under her cozy blankets on her bed and I couldn't be happier.

"Mari?" I look over at her and her bluebell eyes meet my gaze.

"Yeah?"

"Why are you doing all of this for me?" I ask. "I mean you don't have to do anything for me but somehow every time I'm in need, you're there… Like a light to my Darkness. M-My good luck charm."

Marinette shifts to face me. Several times her mouth opens to say something but nothing comes out.

At last, she mumbles something. I don't think I was meant to hear those three little words as they slipped past her lips.

"I love you."

My eyes widen and my heart seemingly skips several dozen beats.

"What?"

Marinette squeaks and turns away.

"I-I uh nothing! Just helping out a friend, you know… because we're friends and we do uhm… Friend stuff? I-I mean it's not like you're not good looking. I mean you're _very_ good looking, after all that suit doesn't leave much room for imagination." She chuckles nervously. "But we're friends right?"

She slowly backs away from me until suddenly she's tripping over a blanket and teetering off the side of the loft.

Within moments I'm by her side catching her with ease. My heart races in my chest as I pull her close to me.

My hands wrap around her waist and her's rest on my chest as she stares back up at me.

"Chaton?" Something shifts inside me as she stares up at me with her wide doe eyes. Her pale pink lips part, practically begging me to kiss them.

My gloved thumb runs across her bottom lip.

Without really thinking it through I brush my lips across hers and a small hum of question escapes her.

After a moment she pulls away from me.

"We shouldn't… It's late, we're both tired. There's so many things that could go wrong…" She explains through several yawns.

She yawns and her body sway to the side before I wrap my arms around her so she doesn't fall again.

She wraps herself around me as I lay her down onto her bed. When I try to leave her, she tightens her grip around my arm.

My heart aches when she looks up at me with her half lidded eyes as she yawns.

"Please stay, Chaton… you shouldn't go travelling on your own with so little energy. It's not safe… and, and I want you to stay here…"

I nod and without hesitation I climb under the covers and curl up next to her.

"Goodnight, Princess." I whisper, following up with a near silent 'I love you.'

"Good night minou."

 **Marinette's POV**

By the time I wake up searching for the warmth of my partner, I sigh. Sometime during the night, Chat Noir must have slipped away and left. Turning to the side, I notice a small piece a parchment.

 _Princess,_

 _Sorry I left you so unexpectedly. I wanted to wait for you to fall asleep, and I knew I had to get back home before anyone would notice me missing. Let's meet up again sometime._

 _~Ton Chaton_

I smile contently. While Chat may have left, he opened the door to more blissful opportunities.

Packing my things and changing into my pastel shirt and black cardigan, I grab my purse and head downstairs. Grabbing a croissant, I enter the bakery, waving to my parents.

"Morning, Marinette! Hope you got a good night's sleep!"

I nod, remembering the previous events. "Yeah, I slept like a baby."

"Got any plans today?" Maman asks.

"Alya and I are meeting up with Adrien and Nino this afternoon. Is that okay?"

"As long as you're back before dinner, you should go celebrate Christmas with your friends."

I wrap my arms around them in a tight embrace. "Merry Christmas."

After eating lunch, I exit the apartment as I run over to the park. Alya quickly greets me as she leads me towards the guys. All of us are bundled up on this snowy day, especially Adrien.

"Merry Christmas, guys!" I beam, handing them all presents.

Everyone, minus Adrien, tears through the wrapping like a ravenous beast, grinning ear-to-ear at their new articles of clothing.

"Thanks, Mari! You're the best!" Nino smiles as he tried on a forest green coat.

"When did you have time to make this?" Alya asks, now sporting a scarlet red jacket.

"I've been planning these for a while," I explain, glancing at Adrien. Extending his arms, he examines the gray coat I made for him.

"D-Do… Do you like it?"

"I love it!" Adrien laughs. "Thank you so much, Mari!"

"Best Christmas gift ever, right Adrien?" Alya nudges.

Adrien hesitates, before his grin grows even wider. "Marinette, you are the best gift-maker ever!" Huh, he avoided Alya's actual question…

As Adrien compares coats with Nino, I inch closer towards the familiar hat that rests on Adrien's head. It is a little big, but my heart stops when I see familiar writing etched on the inside of the beanie.

 _Marinette._

I blink. Once. Twice. Three times. I blink several times before I point at the hat, mouth agape.

"Wait… Wait, what?!"


	2. Chapter 2

**LadyoftheBirds: Ayo readers, It's CanaryBug- I mean LadyoftheBirds. Yup, totally been going by this name since forever! Anywayzz, Claire and I are BACK with our New Years' resolution to this wonderful two-shot! And before you ask,** _ **no**_ **, we totally didn't forget about this story! Amirite, Claire?**

 **Claire: I mean I didn't but… Btw, Birdie wrote most of this chapter, I helped but she did most of the work. Lol, Love you Bugaboo!**

 **LadyoftheBirds: -REVIEWS!**

 **Claire: LadyoftheBirds: I really hope so seeing as you helped write it**

 **LadyoftheBirds: BlueFire: Well, the wait is over!**

 **Claire: BlueFire: We're ready to hit you hard with fluff!**

 **Claire: miraculous lulubug: Nope, totally not a second chapter… this is uhm… this is the one and a halfth chapter. Yes Perfect!**

 **LadyoftheBirds: miraculous lulubug: Think ya can figure by the fact we just posted!**

 **Claire: ChristiRose13: I like to read stories when I can't sleep as well. Not Birdie's tho… I read her's when I feel like crying. Love you Bugaboo!**

 **LadyoftheBirds: ChristiRose13: Glad we're so attention-provoking we're able to keep you awake! MerryChristmasand/orotherholidayyoumaycelebrate!**

 **Claire: ParisLove15: I most definitely 110% agree #MarichatFoLife!**

 **LadyoftheBirds: ParisLove15: Yup, Marichat is my favorite out of my 4TP!**

 **Claire: DORKALICIOUS Fan997: And Happy Mew Year!**

 **LadyoftheBirds: DORKALICIOUS Fan007: Yep, I'm a telepath! That's how I know you're today-years-old when you realize cereal is a soup!**

 **LadyoftheBirds: Looks like that's all the reviews for now! Happy 2019 and Bug Out!**

 **Claire:And remember! Eat beings, not beans!**

 **LadyoftheBirds: Nothing's worse than CanniBEANlism!**

 **Adrien's POV**

I stare at the black hat Marinette gave me on Christmas Eve. Stroking the woven fabric, I sigh as I examine its every feature. She was so kind to give me one of the few gifts I got on Christmas, and she was the company I longed after my father unexpectedly left on a business trip.

Ladybug made it clear since the very beginning that our secret identities must stay a mystery and protect them at any cost. But Marinette was the one person who helped me feel wanted. It didn't seem fair that I have two different friendships with the same girl!

"Are you going to tell her?" Plagg asks, resting on my shoulder.

"I want to," I grip the hat tighter. "but at the same time…" I sigh in annoyance.

"What's holding you back, kid?"

"I mean, what if she doesn't like me? What if she ends up hating me for keeping this secret from her? I mean she's always acting nervous around me… Maybe she doesn't like me as Adrien? Would she be upset to find out that Chat is me and I'm Chat?"

Out of the corner of my eye Plagg rolls his eyes. "Kid I think you'll be fine. I doubt she'll be upset." He grumbles.

"How do you know?" I ask.

"Do you even need to ask? I'm a god for crying out loud. I know these things." Plagg sighs, as if I was an idiot he was trying to educate. "Have you seen how she acts towards Chloe? Kid, if she hates you, she wouldn't be as nice towards you as she is now."

"But what about Ladybug? If she finds out I told a civilian my identity, she'd freak! She would never trust me again, and we'd never live happil–"

"Save it, Adrien. You've already told me your daydreams and fantasies a million times over. True, Ladybug could be a concern, and there's no way she'd think _this_ was a good idea–"

"–Whose side are you on?" I glare.

Plagg shrugs. "What side are you on, Kid? I'm just helping you weigh your options."

Squeezing the black hat for one final time, I mumble "Screw it," and place it on my head. Slinging my gray bag–filled with money and gifts for my friends–across my shoulder, Plagg flies into my jacket as I exit my room, as I hope I didn't make a horrible mistake.

When I make it down to the snowy park I catch sight of Nino waiting by the dormant fountain. When I walk up to to Nino he stands, clasps my hand and pulls me into a bro hug.

"Hey man,"

"Hey Nino."

When he pulls away he laughs.

"Nice hat, dude!"

I fight back a furious blush.

"Y-yeah, not nearly as good as yours though."

We chat for a moment or two before the girls arrive.

I desperately try to quell my anxiety as Marinette passes out our christmas gifts.

When she finally passes me my gift I receive a stylish gray coat that's fitted to exaggerate my features.

"Do-Do you like it?"

My eyes find Marinette's. I break into a wide smile.

"I love it!" I laugh, cheeks turning bright red in comparison to the snowy atmosphere. "Thank you so much, Mari!"

As we both grin like two love-sick dorks, I feel Alya's elbow jab into my chest. "Best Christmas gift ever, right Adrien?"

Before I could nod and say 'yes', my mind travels back to the time I, as Chat, said the exact same compliment to Mari. Sure, I could just pretend Chat and I are two separate entities, but for some reason, I just can't lie. It just wouldn't feel right.

So I did the next best thing: avoid the question entirely.

"Marinette, you are the best gift-maker ever!"

Her eyebrows raise, as if she was examining me and scavenging my mind for some sort of lie, but her overall gaze softens after a few seconds of this. Turning around, I begin to compare coats with Nino before I suddenly feel her warm breath close to me. She was examining me once again, but for a completely different reason.

After a couple seconds of me tensing up in silence, I hear a pterodactyl screech escape from Marinette's lips as she screams, "Wait… Wait, what?!"

The rest of us concernedly turn to her, confused as to the reason of this sudden shriek. As Alya and Nino question her sanity, my genuine grin is replaced with a fake one when I realize Mari might've already pieced together the carefully-set pieces I had so lovingly laid out for her. If I could sweat in this freezing weather, I would've out of sheer nervousness.

"Marinette? What's wrong?" Alya shakes her friend by the shoulders for what seems to be the tenth time in the past minute.

"Adrien…" Marinette points to me, before her eyes widen and she frantically turns back to Alya. "I, uh, saw a… pigeon! Yeah, a pigeon! And I got worried because, um, Adrien's allergic to them and I didn't want him to get sick because it's really cold out here, it's allergy season and I don't think that'll do his modeling career-"

"-Marinette?"

"Yes?"

"You do realize we're in the freezing cold and there are no pigeons out here, right?"

She squeaks. "Well, um, of course there isn't anymore! My screaming must've scared it off! Adrien pretty- I mean, it could be kitty- I MEAN it could've ended pretty bad for Adrien if I didn't scare him away…" she turns to her friends, still as lost as before. "And also there was a, uh, loose thread on Adrien's coat and it could get caught so Imma just-"

Marinette quickly got closer to me, ripped the shortest piece of thread I have ever seen, and threw it to the snow. "See? Problem solved."

Alya and Nino turn their focus to me as I scratch my head and laugh nervously. "Ah ha, thanks, Mari! That string could've caught on to a pole and your wonderful coat would've been ruined! And you're right, those darn pigeons could've made me lose my mind!"

The two were silent before Alya inhaled, most likely contemplating and regretting asking in the first place, as she finally says, "You know what? You do you. Nino and I are going to grab a coffee and try to cleanse our minds from the pure cringe that was this conversation. Right, Nino?"

Nino nods, laughing nervously, as Alya grabs him by the coat collar and hauls him away.

I look at Marinette.

"So I'm guessing you know?"

Mari silently nods, looking away. "Was that intentional?"

I shrug. "Honestly, yeah. It kinda was."

Instead of the laugh or remark I expected, Marinette sighed. "I can't believe you'd just go against Ladybug like that." And with that, she walked away.

 **Marinette's POV**

It's been a week since Adrien or even his alter ego has spoken to me. There were no Akumas to speak of and his absence is slowly crushing me. Not having my best friends around is like my arm having been cut off. You can still feel the pain, but the reason isn't there anymore.

"I really screwed up, didn't I Tikki?" I mumble as I stare out at the Parisian skyline.

"I'm sure he'll come around. Just because your last conversation might have been a little rough doesn't mean he doesn't care, you know?"

"What if he doesn't ever talk to me again? What if I never get to tell him how much I love him and need him? What if he's mad at me? What do I do?" I ask as hot tears stream down my freezing cheeks.

"Have patience, Marinette. If anything he's the most Loyal Chat Noir there has ever been. I'm sure he'll come around at some point."

I smile. "Yeah, hopefully you're right."

"I've been around for more than 5000 years. I know how you humans work and how your minds function. He probably can't stand the thought of not seeing you."

"I got mad at him for not following the rule Master Fu told us to heed. Should I follow in Adrien's footsteps and reveal myself to him?"

"It's your choice, Marinette. With you knowing who he is, you're already at risk in case Hawkmoth figures out what you know. You hid your identity for your loved ones' safety. Maybe you two could have each others' backs in and out of costume?"

Before I can respond, I hear a loud thump from behind me. Turning around, I see Chat Noir weakly smiling at me as he rests perched on the railing.

"Hey, Marinette."

After what feels like an eternity of silence, I finally reply, "Hey, Adrien."

"I have something to tel–"

"–I'm sorry."

I stare at Chat and he stares back at me.

Tears slip down my cheeks. I throw my arms around my best friend and bury my face in his shoulder.

"Don't ever disappear like that again, Minou." His strong and warm arms pull me close.

"Sorry, Princess." He sighs and holds me, neither of us let go and we stay in each other's arms admittedly too long for just friends.

When we finally pull away Chat wipes away my tears.

"I didn't mean to upset you. I just thought you were upset with me and wouldn't want to see me."

"Granted, I was a bit shocked when it finally dawned on me you broke the number one rule we're supposed to follow…"

"We?"

"But I understand why you did it. You did it because your heart told you to." I grab Chat's hand and place it to my heart. "All those times I stutter and run away, it wasn't because I was scared or mad at you, Adrien, it was because I fell in love with you! The second you gave me your umbrella, it finally clicked that you were the one. And as much as it hurt to not tell the man I love the biggest secret I had, I kept my mouth shut in order to protect you."

"Mari-"

"It's me. I'm Ladybug."

Adrien blinks, as if a wave of information suddenly comes crashing over him. "My… lady?"

I bite my lip as I wipe the tears swimming in my eyes. "I love you, Chat. Both sides of you."

By this time, the fireworks begin to flash before us as the city begins to count down the final moments of the year. Before I can react, Chat Noir pulls me into a kiss. And for minutes, everything disappears except the fireworks going off inside my head. As clocks and calendars finally leap one year forward, he pulls back as we both smile.

"Why'd you do that?" I whisper, fireworks still echoing wherever I look, it's bright lights coloring the sky in a variety of colors.

"Because I wanted to end this year off with a bang, and start the new one right."


End file.
